iHate Valentine's day
by Nicole26Seddie
Summary: -Odio San Valentín, me escuchaste cupido? Odio tú día! Maldito bebé con pañales!-Freddie gritó hacia el cielo, no soportaba más.
1. Chapter 1

**Que hay mis guapuras! Hoy es san Valentín, el día de amor (matateeeeee) y de la amistad, okei no nos vamos a poner cursis hoy. Por lo visto mi academia se lo tomó en serio y nos dio el día libre (yay!) y eme aquí con ustedes. :3 buaaaanooo estaba muy aburrida con la tarea (ejem, sí, nos dieron un día de descanso pero nos dan full tarea) y de pronto suena un texto, adivinen de quien fue, sipi, de mi hermaaaaaaaanoooooo (quien es un molestoso de primera) diciéndome que vaya con él a la Plaza (donde venden ricos capuchinos) y él estaba ahí, y con su novia. Cuando llegué ellos estaban que se comían, fue traumante para mis 14 años! Pero había alguien detrás de ellos, era un chavo (sip, ahora hablo como mexicana :3 VIVA MEXICO!) muy lindo y terminó siendo el primo de la novia de mi hermano (O.o). Voy al grano, mi hermano quería que vaya para distraerlo para que ellos se coman y yo gussssstosaaaa acepté (notece sarcasmo, ejem, me tuvieron que pagar mi tan preciado capuccino). A dónde vengo con esta historia, buaaaano ya que me lo piden amablemente les contaré, se me ocurrió una IDEA SUPER GENIALOSA! Es por eso que el título se llama Odio San Valentín.**

**Disclaimer: narradora de cuentos 1:**

**-Abuelita por que empezó la tercera guerra mundial**

**-Bueno, hace mucho Dan Schneider no quería regalarme iCarly por regalo de navidad…**

iHate Valentines day

Sam se encontraba en los Licuados Locos, esperando a Carly para poder ir a Lindos Brillos, ella odiaba ese lugar pero tenía que ir, tenía una cita. Si, Sam tenía una cita; no, no era con Freddie. Era con uno de los nuevos vecinos de Carly, y para ser sinceros no estaba tan mal **(n/a: Andrew Garfield 3 lo amo). **Carly aún no llegaba, pues, Spencer accidentalmente incendió el computador. La pobre de Carly llamó a los bomberos pero estos aún seguían molestos con Spencer ya que incendió la estación de bomberos.

Volviendo a los Licuados Locos, Freddie iba entrando, quedó con T-Bo para que arreglara el sistema de seguridad de Licuados Locos, a cambio de que Freddie convenza a su madre de que quite las cámaras del cuarto de T-Bo.

Al entrar se fijó que Sam estaba sentada en una mesa, bebiendo de su licuado mientras revisaba la hora en su celular, Freddie quiso acercarse pero notó que Sam estaba respondiendo una llamada así que decidió esperar, pero como un ex novio digno se dispuso a escuchar la llamada, en cubierto.

-Hola Eduardo…sí tranquilo…si de acá un rato llego…no es que iba a ir a comprar unas cosas con Carly pero creo que no va a venir…si, si Carly me cancela voy contigo…si en Pinni's no?...ok, nos vemos…si yo también.

-HOLA SAM!-gritó Freddie apenas vio que Sam había terminado su llamada

-Freddo! Quieres darme un infarto o que, no se debe gritar así a las personas, que tu loca madre no te enseñó eso.

-Ahora yo te asusto? En serio? Yo?

-Das cosa! Además tú que haces aquí, no se aceptan insectos voladores en sitios públicos como este.

-En primera, yo no doy cosa, otra cosa es que tú no quieres que escuche tu conversación con "Eduardo" y en segu- Freddie fue interrumpido

-Esperate nerd, como sabes que estaba hablando con algún Eduar…ME ESPIASTE?

-Am, ejem, yo… escuché de casualidad?

-QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA QUE ME ESPIES, AH? QUIEN TE CREES?

-Yo lo siento

-NADA! Y…-Sam no pudo seguir porque vio que Freddie en verdad lo sentía.- No importa, sabes voy a la casa de Carly, tengo que comprar lo que me falta.-

-Y a dónde vas a ir con Eduardo?

-Es San Valentín Benson

-Oh cierto, yo olvidando fechas románticas y todo eso

-Ok, nos veremos luego Fredalupe

-Está bien Puckett

-Oh y Freddie?

-Sí?

-Tu bragueta está abierta

Al escuchar esto Freddie de inmediato bajó su cabeza y se fijó que su bragueta estaba normal, río y subió las escaleras hacia la oficina de T-Bo, pensando que otra vez había caído en una de las muchas bromas de Samantha Puckett.

Sam estaba en Lindos Brillos, sola, al final Carly la canceló, contándole lo que había pasado con Spencer, en fin, no era la primera vez que iba sola. La última vez que fue ahí, compró el brillo de fresa que Freddie amaba. Ese mes fue el más "feliz" de su vida pero la fuerza del universo tuvo otros planes para ella.

Al tener todo lo que quería fue a pagar a caja, pero no le gustó saber quien era el cajero

-Gibby, que haces aquí

-Trabajo aquí!

-Eso ya lo sé, pero por qué?

-Duh! No es ovio?

-Nooo

-Por la chicas Sam! Hay chicas muy lindas y muchas me reconocen por – Sam no lo dejó terminar

-Si, si por iCarly

-No! Si no por mi blog de magia y por The Floors!

-Hablas de esa tonta banda en la que estabas con Freddie

-No era tonta, era- otra vez, Sam no lo dejó terminar

-NO SABIAN CANTAR Y LE DISTE UN GOLPE A FREDDIE!

-Bueno, eso…no importa, que vas a llevar?

-El brillo de Fresa Lima

-Ese brillo no le gustaba a Freddie?

-Amm, sí, pero… SOLO DAME LA BOLETA GIBBY

-Esta bien! Son 10 dólares con 90 centavos

-Toma

-Que haya tenido un bien día en lindos brillos

-No me vengas con eso gibby!

Sam estaba saliendo de Lindos Brillo cuando se topó con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas idiota

-Pensé que ya no me llamabas así

-Freddie? Primero Licuados Locos y ahora me sigues? Tienes que dejar de seguirme

-No te seguía, estaba en Pera Store

-Natalie te dio trabajo?

-No, me botó de nuevo

-No me hizo caso- dijo Sam murmurando así misma

-Quien no te hizo caso?

-Nadie! No importa, bueno yo me tengo que ir, ya sabes, cita, hoy y cosas…-Sam se puso nerviosa, aún no sabía la razón pero se puso nerviosa

-Si ya sé, oye Sam, ya sabes, hoy es día de San Valentín y … amm yo te compré algo?

-Algo?

-Sí, ejem, algo. Toma.- Freddie le entregó a Sam una bolsa de color verde con un corazón azul en el centro.

-Gracias Freddie, umm, yo no te compré nada, lo sien-Sam fue interrumpida por Freddie

-No hay problema, no es necesario, yo lo hice por que quería

-Esta bien, igual gracias

-De nada Sam

Freddie estaba en su cuarto, su Perapad estaba reproduciendo una canción de My Chemical Romance **(n/a: Amo esa banda 3)**, I don't love you. Freddie creía que era un idiota, darle un regalo a su ex novia antes de que ella salga a una cita, puff, bien jugado Fredward.

-Odio San Valentín, me escuchaste cupido? Odio tú día! Maldito bebé con pañales!-Freddie gritó hacia el cielo, no soportaba más.

-_Freddie! No maldigas, un rayo te caerá a tu boca y no tengo crema anti rayos hijito!_

-Mamá! Esas cosas que te dijo Sam no son verdad!

Sam acababa de llegar a su casa, se sentía mal, pero al menos se acordó de que tenía que regalarle algo a Eduardo. No, eso no era bueno. Ella no quería ir, y menos drale un regalo que no quería comprar.

-Odio el día de San Valentín!

Freddie se paró del sillón para ir a abrir la puerta, esperando que fuera T-Bo volviendo de su trabajo. Al abrir la puerta se fijó que no era T-Bo, si no cierta rubia en la que estaba pensando.

-Sam? Que haces aquí? No deberías estar con Edward?

-En primera es Eduardo, y en segunda no iré a mi cita porque necesito hacer algo contigo.

-Y eso es?

-Voy a abrir mi regalo de San Valentín aquí y tu abrirás el tuyo

-Pero yo no…-no completó su frase ya que una bolsa azul con un corazón verde le estaba tapando la vista.

-Me dejarás entrar o que?

-Pasa.-Freddie se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a Sam para que entrara.

-Bien, a ver que me diste Freddo.- dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-No es necesario que lo abras sabes…es tonto mejor no lo abras…sabes mejor porque no llamas a Eduardo y le dices que no cancelas la cita.- dijo un nervioso Freddie

-Quieres que me valla en una cita antes de abrir tu regalo, lo abriré ahora.

-No me mates quieres?

-está bien, pero por que no abrimos los regalos al mismo tiempo?

-Está bien

-Okay, 1…

-…2…

-…3!.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al abrir las bolsas y ver el interior se dieron cuenta de cuan estúpidos habían sido, tan tontos, idiotas, imbéciles, mentecatos, sin razonamiento, okya no, pero descubrieron lo que en verdad estaban guardando este tiempo.

Freddie se acercó, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó como nunca lo había hecho, recordándole todo lo que había sufrido estos últimos meses.

Tal vez después de todo no había porque odiar San Valentín

**Les gustó? Si? Déjeme saberlo en sus reviews, ya se que es muy cliché pero estaba de modo cliché.**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto, mi querido profesor me deja, pinche profesor.**

**Feliz días guapuras, que la hayan pasado muy bien y recuerden que hay una persona para cada quien (okei, eso lo saqué de Los Simpsons, Moe me dio pena)**

**Los quiero un montón**

**Un abrazo psicológico grande para los solteros y un pésame para los que no, okei no pero un abrazo**

**Chau**


	2. Nota supa dupah importante

**Okei, se que este es un One-shot pero tenía que decirles algoo.**

**1.-ODIO A MADISEN**

**2.-La verdad lo de las bolsas se los dejo a su criterio, escojan lo que ustedes quieran, sinceramente creo que no pense bien en esa parte y ahora me arrepiento pero decidí dejarlo algo así como un final incompleto, algo así como iGoodbye, que no hay mas preguntas que respuestas.**

**3.-Se supone que debería estar haciendo la traducción ahora mismo pero no puedo por que apenas estoy escribiendo de mi celular y no sé cuantas faltas ortográficas tendrá pero da igual.**

**Yo vuelvo a la escuela en 10 días y con eso de los materiales y libros y cada tontera innecesaria que piden no estaré tan activa, además los uniformes y mi queeeeerriiiiidaaaa madre me metió en una academia de modelaje (sip, yo modelando, no es bonito)**

**Yo ya estaré publicando más tarde, pero ovio que les avisaré en mi twitter jennmcprettyn , cualquier cosa está en mi twitter, así que no desesperen si no me ven hasta e de marzo**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Abrazo psicológico con odio a la piraña de la 1° (lo siento si alguna la ama pero en mis mas sinceras opiniones no me agrada PARA NADA)**

**Nicole**


End file.
